


zThe Unreachable Love z

by Thranki_LoKisra



Category: Thor - Fandom
Genre: Blood, Confession, F/M, Tears, bet, vow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 13:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6706600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thranki_LoKisra/pseuds/Thranki_LoKisra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I love you Loki.</p><p>I really do.</p><p>But who want to love me?</p><p>Certaintly not you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	zThe Unreachable Love z

"It is funny when we think about it, right Loki?" You rasped as you leaned on the wall.

"What? What make you think it's so funny?" He replied quietly. As if the words was forced to be said.

You chuckled. Oh, you are totally out of breath.

"Well...think about it Loki. You once vowed it and you actually fulfill it! I'm proud of you Loki." You really did.

Loki cold hands grasped your cold one. Holding them tight as he didn't want to let it go. Afraid if he did you will disappear from his sight. You grasped his hands back tiredly before let out a long sigh. Shuddering a bit.

"Are...are you alright Y/N ? We...we need to go to the infirmary, now!" 

You chuckled again but it was cut off by a fit of coughs. You smile at him and pat his cheek. 

"No Loki. Save it. I'm just out of breath."

Loki shook his head in denial.

"I...I love you Y/N! I really do! Forgive me! Please..." He plead silently. Praying to the God that you will be fine. That you will never leave him alone. That you forgive him for hurting you.

"No Loki. Why are you apologising? You did nothing wrong." You tried to coax him. But you know he didn't take the bite. 

"But-" you quickly cut him off sharply.

"Do you remember when we were kid? I always stalked to the palace just to watch you. Hoping that you will actually notice me. But how foolish of me, who would want to take a look on this trash? I'm just a waste of space." You laugh. Loki eyes watered as you spoke those words as it was nothing. It hurt him deeply to see like this.

"And when you actually looked at me, oh Odin, I don't know what got into me but I was so thrilled! The prince that I dreamed about look at me. Even he look at me in disgust, it still warm my heart." A tear slid down your face but you quickly wiped it away. 

Ah...it's getting so cold. And you never feel cold.

"And then, I was promoted to be your mother personal maid! And that was the bigger step I ever take to get more closer to you. Knowing that you always having tea with your mother. With that I can see you always. How selfish of me." 

"Suddenly you greeted me! You didn't even recognise me. The girl back then who always stalking you. You smiles at me. How my heart beat so fast. Your smiles nearly stopping my heart. Oh Loki."

You stare into a pair of emerald orbs. Which now glistered with unshed tears.

"You said to me that you need my advice to court a woman. A woman that you just met. And I thought it was me! I don't know that I was helping you to get Sif from Thor. Two brothers, one girl. How stupid of me to let you slipped just beneath my nose?"

A crystal clear water stream down his face. His breath hitched as he hold your hands tighter.

"Stop it Y/N. I'm sorry..."

"I was there to comfort you when you found out that Sif love Thor and not you. You were devastated. An angle in your eyes used you for her own good. Used you to get the good side of Thor. And the hope that already gone set ablaze when I heard that Sif rejected you. Maybe...maybe you will choose me. Choose me over her." 

"I know that I was risking my life. Knowing the vow you made with the Allfather along with Thor. Knowing that someday you will come and get me. Hoping to be with a prince? A bastard like me? I'm just one of the illegitimate child. A spawn of evil. A spawn of monster. My own mother tried to kill me for countless time. Why would she want a worthless thing like me? I'm just a runt. A freaking frost giant."

You laugh as you cried even more. This is so stupid. Spilling your heart? Like hell he would care.

" Hoping that someone, that someone would understand me. Would love me. And stupid, mindless thing as I am, thinking that you will understand me. Showing who I am is the biggest mistake I ever made in my life. It was a mistake to ever believed that you will love me."

"I know that the reality was too good for a trash like me when you said you love me. When you smile and care for me. Believing the bet you played with. And I believe you, I gave you all my love. Thinking, hoping. Such a wishful thinking. I stripped all my mask and showed you who I really am. Ripping down all my walls and show you the monster I am. Fully aware of the vow."

"It's funny when you lashed out at me when you saw the real me. How your eyes widened in anger and disgust. Seeing the dirt you vowed to destroy, standing in front of you. Knowing that you touch it just to win the bet you made with Thor. Why would a prince suddenly make a lowly maid as his lover. No one."

Loki shakes his head as he feels your heart began to slowing down in alarming rate. Your breath laboured as you stared into nothingness. Leaning against a blood stained wall, your blood already pooled down your legs and laps. Loki slowly took out the dagger and spear from your abdomen. The weapon he used to kill the monster. 

To kill you.

"And here I am. Laying in my own blood. Seeing how you fulfill your vow. I'm really am proud of you Loki." You hand slipped away from him.

"Y/N! Y/N! No, no, no, NO! Don't leave me! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I really did love you Y/N! I really did! Please...please...alive!"

You smile weakly. "And I you Loki. Always." And you stayed still.

"Y/N! Y/N! Y/N!!!!"


End file.
